The objectives of this study are: 1. Estimation of relative incidence of lower urinary tract cancer associated with coffee drinking in three areas -Boston, Massachusetts, Manchester, England, and Nagoya, Japan - which vary with respect to exposure rates and ethnic composition. 2. Estimation of relative incidence associated with drinking other beverages, with smoking, with certain occupational exposures, and with use of analgesics and artificial sweeteners. 3. Estimation of relative incidence for each exposure according to histologic type. 4. Estimation of incidence rates and attributable risk measures in each study area. By home interview, exposure histories will be obtained for about 500 newly-diagnosed cases, and an equivalent number of controls, drawn from a geographically defined population, in each study area. Interviewing has begun in Boston and Nagoya, and is expected to begin in Manchester in July, 1977. Data collection should be complete in mid-1978 in Boston, and in mid-1979 in Nagoya and Manchester.